


Break My Fever

by CastielFollowMe



Series: Single Dad Shiro Verse [11]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Panicked Shiro, Sick baby, Single dad Shiro, baby!keith, sick!keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9644063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielFollowMe/pseuds/CastielFollowMe
Summary: Baby Keith is sick for the first time and Shiro can't help but panic just a little. After all, it's normal to worry about your only child when they get sick, right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "There's no HC for like the first time Keith gets hurt? Like breaks a limb or something. Or GETS SICK OH MY LANDS CAN YOU IMAGINE OVER WORRIED DADDY SHIRO"

Shiro was known to sometimes be sort of a little bit of a panicker.

              Especially sometimes (usually) when it came to his son Keith.

              Okay, so maybe Shiro was actually one of the biggest worriers that single parenthood had probably ever seen, but to be fair Shiro was still young. And he was inexperienced with kids, _and_ he had seen some of the worst horrors this world could give. In all honestly, it was a wonder that Shiro _wasn’t_ always a nervous wreck.

              Although, no one ever quite expected the degree of panicking that Shiro was capable of when it came to Keith. Even Shiro’s mother and father were slightly impressed.

              One time when Keith was about two, he had accidentally fallen off a few steps off the playground at a park. Of course, the boy cried and was more scared than hurt, but Shiro had instantly feared the worst. He scooped tiny Keith into his arms, cooing and hushing his son with a racing heart and shaking hands. He scrambled back and forth between his mother and father, trying to figure out which hospital was the closest. All the while, Keith’s cries had eventually subsided to soft sniffles until there was nothing left except a couple tears. However, Shiro was far too wound up to realize that Keith was more than okay.

              It took Shiro’s mother taking Keith out of his arms and setting the boy on the ground, before pushing the obviously unhurt boy back towards the playground, before Shiro even began to comprehend that everything was alright. Though, Shiro’s mother knew that Shiro panicked because of his trauma, she couldn’t help but find the humor in the nervousness that was in a new parent. Thankfully, humor was what Shiro needed.

              He’d gotten better at not panicking as quickly (or as much) with each year that passed between him and Keith. However, there were still times where Shiro would rush to the ER for a scratch or a small cough. He and Keith were quite well known at the ER they often went to and Keith was a little superstar there (though many of the nurses, male or female, were a bit star struck themselves by the beauty that was known as Takashi Shiorgane). Keith never understood why his father kept taking him there to let strange people prod and poke him, but every time he saw the worry etched in his father’s eyes, Keith understood that something was bothering his father, even at a very young age.

              And he did not like it.

              Keith was an odd child but if there was one thing that everyone knew, it was that Keith _loved_ his father. More than any other person in the world.

              Anytime Shiro was sad or frustrated, whether it be because of finances, an old wound acting up after many years or just worrying about the future, Keith was always by Shiro’s side before even Shiro could register his sadness. He was there with cuddles, snuggles and even kisses for his father and every time it made Shiro smile.

              He was the lucky one, having Keith in his life.

              Though, even with all the good there had to be a little bit of bad. Keith and Shiro were lucky that their list of bad was short and very narrow (mainly due to Shiro’s perceptiveness). But even that couldn’t prevent every bad thing from happening to the small, new family.

              The day started out like any other. The only difference was Keith was far quieter than usual and his flushed cheeks stood out prominently on his pale face.

              Shiro was concerned the moment he woke up and Keith was still asleep. He was the type that was first to bed and first to rise, so sleeping in as late as he had, were the first warning signs in Shiro’s mind. However, he tried (like any good parent) to not freak out and kept reminding himself that Keith was probably just tired.

              It only got worse as the day went on.

              Keith woke up in a mood so terrible that even Shiro was having a hard time managing. Thankfully, his love for his son overpowered this and he could easily help Keith even in one of his moods. Keith refused to eat, with red cheeks and shiny eyes. He didn’t move farther than a few inches away from Shiro’s arms but was constantly complaining that it was either too hot or too cold. Shiro was going back and forth with covering Keith with a blanket and then rushing to take them all off. By then he had decided that Keith was probably catching the beginnings of a small cold.

              Since it was his first _real_ illness, Keith was probably affected more so than usual. At least, that’s what Shiro told himself in order to avoid going straight to the hospital.

              As Keith’s forehead began to grow hot and his chills returned with full force, Shiro had decided that it wouldn’t hurt to get some things at the store in order to get Keith back to health. He would have rather not bring Keith outside when he was already sick, but there was no one to watch Keith while Shiro ran out for a little bit. His parents were both out of town on a much needed anniversary trip and all of Shiro’s friends were either on base, across the seas or busy this weekend. Besides, he’d rather not feel like a burden to others.

              “I’m sorry buddy. We’ll be fast, I promise.” Shiro whispered nervously to Keith, who whimpered in his arms. The flush on Keith’s cheeks were prominent now and Keith’s hair clung to his forehead in sweaty clumps under the hat he was wearing. Keith still complained that he was too hot but Shiro wasn’t about to take any chances in the cold November air.

              His basket was already overflowing with medicine, baby books, ice packs, heating packs, band aids, blankets, toys and so much more.

              While Shiro was trying to figure out the difference between two children’s cough medicines that looked _exactly_ the same, except one was a dollar more, one of the pediatricians from the pharmacy caught sight of them and smiled. She looked over at the overflowing basket in Shiro’s arms.

              “My goodness. Daddy’s certainly made sure he has everything.” She laughed, causing Shiro to look at her in surprise. Keith whined at the movement and buried his sweaty head against Shiro’s shoulder. Gently, Shiro cooed at his son and rubbed his back.

              “Ah, yeah. I um, couldn’t decide what I should get him. Is it too much?” Shiro nervously laughed while putting away the medicine in his hands. The pharmacist smiled brightly at him while motioning the father and son over to the counter.

              “Let’s take a look here.” She said, watching as Keith eyed her warily. Despite his aggravation, sickness and pain, Keith was still wary around strangers but his curiosity was getting the better of him. Pretending not to notice two little eyes staring at her, the pharmacist sorted through the basket.

              “Hm a blanket. Oh my, several blankets.” She grinned after pulling out several baby blankets. Each had a different animal pattern on them. Keith tiredly made grabby hands for the blanket covered in St. Bernard puppies, to which the pharmacist happily handed over. “Does he have chills? Or a fever?”

              “Um, yeah. He shivers and tells me he’s cold a lot and he’s – um he felt warm earlier.” Shiro stuttered worriedly. The pharmacist motioned Shiro through the small half door, while Shiro stood there dumbly, and allowed them to enter the pharmacy. From there, she pulled out a small thermometer from her lab coat and rolled the ball across Keith’s forehead. Keith was annoyed by the foreign touch and swatted at her when she was done.

              “Ah, ah, no don’t hit Keith.” Shiro whispered softly as he smoothed down the sweaty curls by Keith’s face. With a defeated huff, Keith hid himself against Shiro.

              “Hm, 39 degrees. That’s a little high for my likings.” The pharmacist frowned and Shiro could actually feel his heart leap into his throat. He ignored the tremors that were slowly building in his arms and legs. The pharmacist continued to touch Keith, and shine a flashlight into Keith’s eyes, mouth and nose. Keith fussed the entire time, and would not be touched without a fight. Normally, this would have amused Shiro but he was far too worried about the pharmacist’s comments right now.

              “I’m sure you have plenty of blankets at home. Keep him under them, he needs to sweat the fever out.” She smiled softly. “I think the one blanket is enough. For comfort.” She then nodded to the blanket snuggled against Keith’s face.

              “Everything else looks good. Has he been eating or drinking?” The pharmacist continued, while massaging Keith’s neck.

              “Uh, yeah. Well no. To the eating part, I mean.” Shiro said quickly with a frown and gave Keith a bounce. “I’ve been making him drink water every hour, so he doesn’t get dehydrated. But he doesn’t want to eat no matter what.” Shiro felt his cheeks burning in shame, knowing that she must be judging him.

              But she surprised him by nodding encouragingly at him.

              “That’s understandable. He probably has a small case of the flu. It is the season; did he have his shots?”

              “Yeah. Even the flu shot, so I don’t understand!”

              “It happens. Getting the shot doesn’t make you immune.” The pharmacist laughed, while pressing her stethoscope to Keith’s chest. The boy wiggled and squirmed when Shiro pulled up his shirt, but Shiro kept a firm grip on him so she could listen. “People get sick after the shot all the time, especially kids and babies. As he grows older, his body will be able to fight this virus more and more and he won’t get sick. It’s nothing you could have done to prevent it; you did everything right.” It was as if the pharmacist was reading Shiro’s mind and telling him just what he needed to hear right now.

_He was doing it right._

              “Keep him hydrated. He needs to drink a lot of water since he’ll be sweating a lot.” The pharmacist nodded and moved to reach in Shiro’s basket. “This over the counter medicine should work, and maybe some cough medicine if he gains a cough. You won’t need any of this other stuff, don’t worry. Also, try to get him to drink some soup. He probably won’t want to eat for a few days but he needs to keep up his strength. Maybe he’ll like soup.”

              Shiro nodded dumbly while Keith sighed with content in his arms.

              The pharmacist sent him another warm smile before glancing back into his basket and laughing. Shiro blushed upon seeing at least ten different stuffed animals and toys in there. “These are excellent types of medicine. He’s a very lucky boy to have such a caring daddy like you.”

              Shiro chuckled. “I, ah, may have gone a bit overboard with the toys. But I felt bad.” Shiro admitted with a shrug and took the emptier basket from the pharmacist. “How much do I owe you for that check-up?” As he was reaching for his wallet with one hand, he was stopped by the hand of the pharmacist. She simply grinned at him and dug under her counter, until she found a red plush Lion. She then set it in the basket with everything else.

              “Don’t worry about that. Technically I just helped you organize your basket. We never actually went into the exam room, so really I “didn’t” give him a checkup.” She winked.

              “No! Please, I couldn’t do that!”

              “It’s my pleasure.”

              “No, surely I can give you something.”

              “What’s your name sweetheart?”

              “Uh, Shiro. And this is Keith.” Shiro frowned in confusion.

              “Then you be sure to take great care of Keith, alright Shiro? That’s all I need. Keith is a lucky boy to have you as his father and it’s refreshing to see a parent filled with so much devotion to their child.” She laughed, much to Shiro’s astonishment. A new heaviness was settling in Shiro’s chest, but it was from the unbelievably kind actions of this complete stranger.

              “T – Thank you.”

              “It’s no problem. Just make sure to give him extra cuddles, okay?”

              Shiro glanced down at Keith, who was already starting to fall asleep with droopy eyes and still clutching his new blanket. A soft look graced his features and Shiro smiled to himself. “That won’t be a problem.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this one shot too! As always I love your ideas and feedback!
> 
> Thanks and peaceout!


End file.
